The Day Ma Fixed Me Breakfast
by Carly Cisco
Summary: It's just breakfast...nothing could be wrong.


**So, this is really loosely based on a poem by John Ciardi, when I was reading my old textbooks from school, which is totally funny and totally rad. Check out John Ciardi's Mummy Slept Late and Daddy Fixed Breakfast. It's cool.**

**This story is in Family Affairs Universe. Although, this had happened years and years after Brittany and Santana got married and all those stuff on the latest Family Affairs Series.**

**This story is also narrated by Charlotte Devonne Pierce-Lopez or better known as Charlie in the story (in case if you're wondering who she is.)**

**So, I hope you have a good read. (:**

* * *

I woke up way earlier (one hour) than usual that Friday morning when I heard a clattering downstairs and my Ma yelling at the cat – again. No one said anything after she had yelled at Tubby so it gave me the idea that Mom's not yet home from the convention she was attending in Miami.

I heard a knock on my door and my sister's voice followed after the two knocks.

"Charlie, get up. I don't wanna be late today."

Today. Today is Friday and I hate getting up for school on Fridays. It's the last day of school for the week and I just can't really understand why there has to be school on Fridays. I hate school.

It's not that I hate studying. My grades are stellar, and hating school doesn't really put a dent to it, so I figured out it's not really the academics that sets me off when it comes to that. It's more of like, I hate the idea of going to school and having to deal with all the fuss of being able to fit in and being popular.

But instead of dwelling on that thought, I just painstakingly dragged myself out of bed and drowsily took my shower. It took me five minutes to do it, but I dozed off in the bathroom for around twenty minutes until my sister yelled for me.

"Charlie, get out of your room, now!" I could feel my sister's impatience kick me in the butt. So I hurried out, not even having time to comb my hair properly.

"Ew, blower," Brooklyn's voice said mockingly at my wet hair as I showed up on my door some two minutes later. She was wearing her red and white Cheerios uniform and her backpack was snugly set on her back. Her blonde hair was tied up on a high ponytail, accenting her blue eyes even more than the usual.

"I'm late," I said hurriedly.

"As usual," Brooklyn mocked, but she grinned anyways. "Seriously, Charlie, what takes you so long in the shower. It's just a shower."

"Girls," Ma called us from the stairs and I hurried ahead of Brook, eager to have my breakfast.

"Mom's not yet home?" I asked my older sister as we went down the stairs.

"Yeah. Ma said about a wind turbulence or something. You got everything you need for school? Homework, extra shirt for gym? Textbooks?"

"I left my textbooks in my locker," I said casually. I'm used to my sister's overreactions when it comes to my school stuff. She tends to over think.

She looked at me as if she wasn't believing at me. "Sure?"

"Yeah, sis," I said as I threw her a look that ought to tell her that she should shut her mouth. "Chill."

"Okay, just worried, butterfly."

Seriously, butterfly? Sure, I'd really like to kick Brooklyn's ass right now. But kicking the Cheerios captain's butt doesn't really look good on my record right now. My Ma was busily bending over the oven, and I could tell she's not doing good in what she's cooking at the moment.

"Hey, butterflies," my Ma wheezed breezily. What's all with these butterflies in the morning. There aren't even butterflies today because it's an overcast sky today.

"Morning, Ma," Brook smiled at Ma and kissed her cheek. I leaned up a little to reach Ma's other cheek. She gave us a kiss on the forehead. My Ma's really a sappy mom.

"I cooked your favorite," she chittered proudly at me as I and my sister sat on the breakfast nook. She laid out a plate full of mixed fruits and berries. For as long as I can remember (that means middle school), my sister's breakfast consists of vegetables and fruits. With my sister having a breakfast like that I often wonder wherever she gets the strength to ignore the hunger until lunch comes.

"So, do you have your extra shirt for gym class?" my Ma said as she laid a plate in front of me. I really can't comprehend as to what it looked like or what it was supposed to look like, but all I had on my plate was some sort of a gooey stuff. I raised my eyes at my Ma questioningly. Do pancakes look like this nowadays?

My favorite breakfast were pancakes. Homemade chocolate chip pancakes my Mom makes. But right now, Ma didn't get my pancakes right. And I am not looking forward at eating it.

"Sorry," my Ma said apologetically. "I'll make you another one."

Brooklyn ate her breakfast as she looked at me with a sorry smile. I knew she wants to laugh at me right now, but she really can't bring herself to because she would never want to sound like she was making fun of Ma. She loves Ma too much.

"Umm, Ma, you didn't get it right," she remarked. "There's too much water."

"Yeah, so, less water," she poured the batter on the iron griddle and in a few minutes, she served me two pancakes, all bright and golden brown (although a little bit burned at one side) and I smiled thankfully at her.

I took a bite and oh god, it tasted darn awful. I had to fake a cough to spit it out. I heard a snickering behind my back when I went to the sink to wash my mouth and I threw a sharp look at my annoying sister.

"God, this tastes awful," Brook scrunched her nose in disgust as she tasted a piece of my pancake. "Ma, you shouldn't have put too little water on the batter."

"Sorry. I'll do it again," she said with a smiling face."This time, I'll make it right."

"Ma, it's almost seven-twenty," Brook said impatiently knowing she can't be late for the Cheerios morning run. "Charlie can eat at the cafeteria."

"The cafeteria won't care if you have the right nutrition or not," Ma said patiently at Brook. After that remark, Brooklyn shuts herself up and continued to eat her breakfast. "Besides I can drive your sister to school if you have to pick Nicki up."

"Nah, don't bother," Brook smiled at me and then she smiled at Ma. My sister has been given her driving license and her credit card as a gift when she turned eighteen a year ago. And that made me feel so inferior to her, even if Ma and Mom always assured me I'll be getting my own car when I turn eighteen, along with my own credit card, that is if I am responsible enough.

But seriously? A few years is way too much to wait.

"Ma, we have to hurry," Brook said from her seat. She's almost done with her meal and it bothers me so much because I still haven't had a proper breakfast. "I'll make sure Charlie eats right."

"Brook, not that I don't trust you...but," Ma smiled as she put down my pancake on my plate "Charlie's breakfast is ready."

I gave out a smile at my mother. She really did try making me my pancake and I tried to slice it with my knife, but it didn't get through. I applied a little more pressure on the knife, but I can't slice it. Whatever had happened to my pancake. Brook tried helping me out, but to no avail.

After three tries of slicing my pancake, Brook threw an exasperated sigh. "That's it, Charlie, we're late. Look Ma, I'll make sure Charlie eats right at school."

"Okay, I'll give Charlie some extra meal money for your breakfast," my Ma said smartly at my sister as she handed me a hundred-dollar bill. Really, Ma? A hundred dollars for breakfast? You have to be kidding me.

But then again, Brook stopped me before I can even protest at the amount of money my Ma gave me. Mom would never allow me to hold such amount of money if I don't really have much to buy it with. She always told me about her life when she was still in New York, when Ma hadn't found her yet and when she was still working as a waitress. "It was a damn hard life," she would say. That's why when Ma gave Brook her credit card, Mom wasn't so comfortable with it; and it resulted with Ma sleeping on the couch that night, but knowing my sister, she's way too responsible for it. She's only screwed it once for as long as I can remember.

We drove through the streets of Lima Heights (with me at my usual place in the backseat of my sister's Toyota) and straight to the Fabray's residence some blocks from our house. When my sister pulled up on the driveway, Dominique Fabray, better known as Nicki, in all her Cheerio glory and was already on the driveway. She quickly seated herself on the passenger's seat, just beside my sister.

"Hey, good morning," she grinned goofily at my sister as she brushed a stray lock of sandy brown hair away from her eyes. "Hey, Charlie," she said breezily as she smiled at me.

"Hey, sorry we're late," my sister apologized. "Mom was still at the convention and Ma had a hard time cooking Charlie some pancakes."

"So, how was your Ma's pancakes, Charlie?" she sounded too interested in me. "Was it any good?"

"It's horrible," I answered with such disdain that Brook laughed heartily. I turned to look at my sister. "What?"

"Nothing, I could see it right through your face," she smiled and Nicki laughed along with her. Nicki had her hands entwined around Brook's free one over the console. She might have thought I didn't notice, but yeah, I did. I **did** notice.

"Your Ma overworks herself too much," Nicki said softly as she comfortably held my sister's hand. Her gaze was on the road beyond her, but I know her mind was on my sister's hand holding hers. I could feel their connection. Literally. It's like overflowing all over the damn car.

"I know. With me going to college and stuff," my sister replied. "I mean, I could try and take a shot for a scholarship in New York when we go to college, it's just that, my Ma wants to make sure we won't be struggling. And besides, only Mom could really make Charlie's favorite pancakes."

"I didn't say your Ma can't make a good breakfast for Charlie. I know Auntie Tana did try making Charlie her favorite breakfast. And with that issue with your Ma working to hard for your future, she shouldn't worry about you guys. Newsflash, the Pierce-Lopez family is one of the richest family in Lima, heck, in Ohio even."

"I understand that, Nick. But, I just want, you know, to do things for myself and ask for help when I really can't get through it. Besides, there's still Charlie to look after," Brook smiled as she looked at me in the rear view mirror. I snapped my eyes straight at hers when I heard her mention my name. She averted her eyes to the road and I noticed Nicki squeeze my sister's hand lovingly and my sister squeezed back.

There was something about these two older girls in front of me that's so, unique. Like, they have this silent connection between them. Like, Nicki has something in her mind and Brook knows it even before Nicki has said anything about it.

"I'll have to make sure she eats right today," Brook said silently as my sister pulled up on an empty parking space in McKinley's parking lot. I hurried out of the car once I felt the car stop, and I went straight to the cafeteria. My tummy's a little bit upset for not being full on the start of day so I tried to work my way into the silent cafeteria hurriedly.

"Charlie! Wait!" Brook huffed after me, dragging Nicki alongside as I leaned over the counter to pick out an apple and some bacon sandwich. There wasn't any sandwich but Mrs. Rose was kind enough to make me one.

"Charlie, all that greasy food would make your Ma madder than a momma bear," Nicki quipped as she patted my head. "You better have some fruit juice instead of a power drink."

"It's enough to get me through the day," I responded, but I did ask for an orange juice.

"Come on, Nick. Let's go to Coach Kitty," my sister tugged at Nicki's arm. Hand in hand, they walked away from me, with my sister yelling at me that she'll see me at lunchtime.

I saw my sister and Nicki eating their lunch together along with the other popular kids at school. Most of them were in their Senior year and were my sister's classmates. At one point or another, I have seen these kids hang around our house, and sometimes they spend the holidays with us together and they were there on Brook's eighteenth birthday. I don't talk to them much, though. I am not one of the popular kids.

"Yo, Charlie!" Colby Puckerman, the quarterback of the McKinley Titans yelled at me, smiling like a total idiot. His father worked as a teacher in OSU and I figured out he'll be studying there in the fall, since he was also being favored by the university's football team and the team had their eyes on him ever since he was in his Junior year.

"Hey, Colby," I smiled at him shyly. I've seen him hang out too many times in our house, sometimes playing video games with Brook and Ma, other times just to devour my Mom's chocolate chip cookies. I've seen him once though, drunk and weepy, having this serious talk with my Ma. I have no idea why or what the heck was that about.

"Hey Charlie," Kendra Lynn, one of the Cheerios and the Senior Class President, smiled at me.

"Hi Kendra," I took the seat next to my sister, wondering if I would start talking to my sister's friends, or not. I settled for the latter. If they want to talk to me today and hit up a conversation and I'll like it, I will probably talk to them.

I silently ate my sandwich as my sister and her friends talked animatedly around me. I noticed this lone girl at the corner of the cafeteria, eating the same sandwich as I have and she struck me. She's the new girl in my art class with the funny Russian accent in her English.

I secretly tugged at my sister's arm and after the seventh tug, she paid attention to me. "I'll go talk to someone," I said.

Nodding her permission, I wouldn't be surprised if she'll find out she won't know where I was (but then again she'll just text me where she'll meet me), I walked towards the blonde girl sitting on the corner, leaving my lunch aside and just holding an orange on my hand.

"Hey, can we share tables?" I said, even if there are a lot more tables where I could sit.

"Sure," she smiled. The thick Russian accent was evident in her tongue – obviously rolling the 'r 'as she said so.

"So, where did you come from? Moscow?" I asked, not really trying to give her an impression I knew a lot about Russia, because hell, no, I knew not a damn thing about Russia.

"Vladivostok," she answered softly. Suddenly the bell rang and I had to go to my next class.

"Hey, I have to go," I hurriedly said. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Ariana. Ariana Vyer," she said with a smiling face. Suddenly, my sister materialized beside me and she growled at me.

"Charlie, how many times I told you not to talk to strangers and tell me where you're going? I'll see you at the football field this afternoon. Wait for me," she snapped and then she hurried out of the cafeteria, tagging behind Nicki.

That afternoon, I sat on the bleachers near the farthest end of the stands. I was trying to doodle my time away since my sister was busily jumping and yelling her cheers on the field. My sister's blonde hair fluttered like a maniac in the air and darn, it annoys me so much.

My doodles finally took my whole amount of attention and made me forget the time. The only thing that reminded me about the time was my sister yelling at me that I should lift my butt off the bleachers 'cause we're going home.

Nicki was sitting on the passenger's side and it only dawned on me that Nicki will be spending the night with Brook, since we didn't take the long way (the one that goes through Nicki's house). Brook carried Nicki's duffel bag inside the house and we walked in my Ma and Mom having tea together.

My Ma smiled at me warmly as I kissed my Ma's hand politely. "Hey, bug. How's school?"

"It's fine," I said and I cuddled beside my Ma.

"Good afternoon, Auntie Tana," Nicki smiled at my Ma and kissed her hand, too. I could see the awkwardness in Nicki's gesture of politeness (she only does the whole kissing the hand thing with my Ma and my Mom). It's just she's not so subtle, not too Hispanic. She lacked the grace.

Brook followed suit to Nicki and the both of them went upstairs as I got myself a glass of milk in the fridge. I took out three cookies from the cookie jar and munched on them as I made my way to the den.

"...San, you're not a bad mother. Just because you can't do Charlie's pancake right doesn't define you as a bad mother. You understand that, right?"

"It's just that I tried so hard, Britt..." I heard my Ma say sadly. Until then, I've never heard my Ma sound that sad. She's been pretty much put down because she didn't make my pancake right. God, I hated myself so much right now. I completely forgot my cookies and I dashed straight through my sister's room.

I didn't even knock. I just turned the knob (usually Brook leaves it unlocked because Ma taught us to knock everytime). I was too caught up with my thoughts that when I opened the door, I walked in Nicki, who was just getting undressed in front of Brook's full-body mirror.

"Holy shi-" Nicki yelled at me as she pulled Brook's blanket over her body. My sister, who was standing beside Nicki, hugged Nicki and turned her back on me, effectively covering Nicki's breasts from my view.

"Charlie," Nicki breathed out. "Do you mind?"

"What the heck, Charlie?" my sister angrily threw me a look of daggers. "You don't go barging in someone else's room without knocking!"

I stood rooted on the floor, with my back pushed on the door, which was tightly shut behind me, not knowing what to do. Brook's eyes stared angrily at me. "Well, what are you standing there? Hand me a robe!"

"So-sorry," I muttered as I took big strides across the room, and grabbed a robe that hung across the metal bar. I handed it to Brook and she carefully put it over Nicki.

"Charlie, what do you need?" Brook looked at me with somewhat impatient and irritated eyes. "Nicki and I...we're busy." She had her arms crossed in front of her chest as she leaned on the desk, and she let Nicki sit behind her desk.

"Ma's sad," I answered meekly and I sat on her bed, and then I looked at the carpeted floor as I dug my ankles on the rug.

"What?" I heard her walk towards me and I felt the bed dip afterwards. "Tell me, Charlie."

I hung my head guiltily and I whispered. "Ma felt she's not enough. Like, she's not a good mother to the both of us." I looked at her with a guilty plea on my face, hoping that she'd get my point. Well, she did. And got it wrong.

"You're kidding, right?" Brook looked at me as if she's not believing me. "She's doing a real good job being a mother, you know."

"I heard her and Mom talking earlier," I said, trying to convince her. "Remember the days when Ma drinks tea? Do you remember, Brook?"

"What do you mean?" Brook had her face scrunched up and I looked at Nicki, letting her friend remember that I am still aware that she's in my sister's room. She was smart enough to excuse herself for a shower.

"She only drinks tea when she's sad or troubled or she wants to calm down," I stated as soon as Nicki was out of earshot. "Seeing that there's no reason for her to freak out, I think she's having an emotional breakdown. I think it's the pancake issue."

"Come on, Charlie, you're not gonna pull this prank on me," Brook said at me.

"No, Brook. I'm serious. And I want to ask for your help," I said. "I think we have a fault that we forgot to remind Ma how much she's an amazing mother."

"So, what do you think?" my sister looked at me with suspicious blue eyes.

"Can I use your credit card?" I ventured out bravely. "Please?"

"What? What do you need it for?" my sister's eyes bulged. No one gets to touch and use her credit card. "You know Mom is still giving me a hot card for taking Nicki out last month and shopping."

"So you took Nicki out that time when Mom was so mad at you 'cause you chipped off a good amount of money on your card?" my eyes widened at her accidental confession. She never told Ma or Mom how she managed to spend three hundred bucks in one go. I should have known it was about Nicki. I knew there was something between them.

She didn't answer my question. Instead, she just waved her hand off and she looked at me. "Okay, but I'm putting you on a limit. Just ask me for it tomorrow, okay?"

I smiled at her and hugged her close to me. "Thanks, sis. I need you to drive me downtown tomorrow, too. Will it be okay?"

"Yup. Sure, bug."

"Stop calling me names," I drawled. "Brook, I want to ask you something. Is it okay if I do?"

"You already asked me."

"Stop being a douche. Can I ask you?" I asked, bright and hopeful.

"Yeah, fire away before Nicki finishes her damn shower. I'm starting to stink like a llama," she growled at me.

"Are you and Nicki a couple?" I asked and Brook looked at me with dilated eyes. "I mean, you two were all touchy-feely and stuff and I can't help but notice. It makes me feel like I am walking in both of you and invading your private space whenever you guys are together and I am with you. I feel like an intruder."

Brook looked as if she was still trying to process all my ramblings when the bathroom door opened, and Nicki came out of the room. I saw that my shot was long lost, so I just waved the question off. "Forget it, sis. I've got to go."

With that, I exited my sister's room, while I worked a plan in my mind. I just hoped it would work, though.

Ma called us for dinner as usual, and we all paraded to the kitchen like a band of sentries. I gobbled Mom's glazed chicken like a plague of locusts. Ma looked at me with keen interest and I smiled at her cheekily. She silently ate her piece of chicken and continued with her meal.

Later that night, while Brook and Nicki were in the basement, having a sick flickfest and crying over romantic scenes and Mom was making Ma a cup of coffee, I put down my book and I approached my Mom.

"How was the convention?" I asked as she didn't look up from the canister of creamer.

"It was great," she smiled happily at me. "How was school?"

"Good. I made friends with the new kid at school," I answered off-handedly. "Where's Ma?"

"She's in the study, reading," my Mom said cheerfully, oblivious at the fact that I knew my Ma's condition. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I take the coffee to her?" I asked my Mom and she conceded. She gave me the cup of coffee and I started to walk down the hall to the study.

Ma was sitting on one of those brown chairs that made her look more ancient than ever (with her glasses, who wouldn't look so ancient?). I put down the cup on her desk and I made my presence known.

"Hey, Ma. I brought you coffee. Mom made it for you," I said softly, not wanting to disturb my Ma.

She snapped her book close and laid it down on her desk. She smiled gratefully at me and nodded her thanks. However, I decided I wanted to stay for a while and perhaps, put my Ma's frustrated mind into peace.

"Ma, can I ask for a hug?" I asked her, hope laced in my voice.

She smiled at me and she beckoned me to come closer. "Sure, c'mere, you big bug." Her arms were stretched out wide, and she was smiling at me. "Is that the new payment for a cup of coffee?"

"Ma, your hugs are worth more than a cup of coffee," I said softly and carefully, I crawled to her and I laid my head on the crook of her neck, pretending I was four years old again.

"You're growing up so fast, Charlie," she sighed. "In four years, you'll be leaving Lima and you'll be on life...and after that, more life for you. And you'll be damn amazing. You're gonna have kids, and we'll just be in the background of your story life. In four years, baby, you'll be leaving."

She sounded like she's sad. And it made me sad, too. I leaned up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Te quiero, Mama. Te quiero mucho."

She smiled at me with a small smile. It was in that smile that I saw her happy, like she had been assured that she wasn't a bad mother after all. I spoke again at her, this time, in whispers. "Even if you cook me a pancake that would taste awful, that was as hard as a manhole cover...or as black as coal...you're still the best Mama in the world. I love you so, so much and I and sis would never make it here, now without you, Ma. Every minute, every second you spend casting people's legs, stitching torn muscles, every night you have to spend away from home just to save lives...everything of it, Mama, we thank you for it. You're the most beautiful, most amazing Mama ever. I want to be like you when I get older."

"Charlie, being a doctor is hard," my Ma smiled lovingly. I saw that her eyes were kinda teary and wistful, like she was about to cry.

"I know, but I want to be like you, so I would...I would do it for you, Mama. When I graduate, I want to see you on your seat, proud of me. That way, I can make you feel you are my bestest Mama in the world ever."

"Charlie, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah," I grinned at my Ma. "Tell me."

"I love you, you and Brook and Mom so, so much that all I do today, every twelve hours, every night lacking of sleep, everytime I am away...I'm doing this all for you. Now, I am already a head consultant at the hospital and that means I will have more time to stay with you, especially in the weekends. Starting from tomorrow, I won't be having weekend shifts and night shifts in the hospital. It's starting to pay now, baby. I love you guys so much," she chuckled a little. "Even if I can't make you a proper pancake, or I can't make a tasty kale juice for your bigger sister, of if I really can't bring myself to wake up earlier than your Mom does, that doesn't discount my love for you."

She's pretty rambling and weeping at the same time (which is cute, but I won't admit it out loud) so I just held her left pinkie on my own pinkie finger and I looked into the very similar eyes that I have. "Your secret is safe with me, Mama."

We stayed like that for a little while, with me just humming with my Ma, watching the starless night sky. She looked at me sometime after a while. "Charlie, do you see the stars?"

I scoffed a little. "No, why?"

"But do you believe that they're out there?" she asked me again.

"Of course, Ma! Just because we can't see them 'cause clouds are covering them up doesn't mean they're gone," I raised my head and looked at her.

"Just like our love for each other in this family," she mumbled. "Just because I am away and you might think I don't love you because my job came first, I love you guys so much." She looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. And then I finally got her point. I looked at her.

"I love you too, Ma."

Just then, my Mom walked in the den. "Charlie, it's late. Can you go down and check on your sister?"

I heard my Ma let out a haughty laugh as I walked out of the den and I heard my Mom say "...she knows enough on what to do if ever Charlie walks in on them getting it on."

I made my way to the darkened hallway, straight to the doorway that leads to our basement. Brook had her private shack. She and Nicki usually spends the night when they do sleepovers in the basement.

I silently tiptoed when I heard some shuffling ahead of me. There's not enough light, but I could see my sister's silhouette leaning on Nicki's silhouette. I guess they fell asleep into the movie they were watching. I turned off the TV and bid the both of them goodnight and went back to my Ma and Mom, who were watching some cartoons. I can't really get adults sometimes.

"They're all asleep," I said as they both gave me questioning looks, clearly inquiring about my sister. "I guess I'm gonna go to sleep now."

As I laid down on my bed that night beside Michael (the hand-me-down stuffed kitten my older sister had given me secretly on the dawn of my fourth birthday as an object of representation for our sisterly bond ), I thought about the things that should happen tomorrow.

I just hope Mom won't wake up late and Ma wouldn't have to make me my pancakes.

* * *

**So, there you have it. This is unbeta-ed so I'm so sorry for all the typographical errors. I hope you had a good time reading and please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you! xx**


End file.
